


The Summoning

by sylvius02



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles, Xenoblade Chronicles 2, Xenoblade Chronicles X
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Commoner AU, Drabble, F/F, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 08:51:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13291389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sylvius02/pseuds/sylvius02
Summary: Summary: The story of how Morag summoned Brighid(this was posted first on xenoblade amino)





	The Summoning

“Hiring new blades!” The Ardainian soldier yells, waving his arms wildly, “Test your luck and become a driver!” Morag gulped. Five seconds ago, someone just had to be taken away in a stretcher, blood gushing from his head. It was gruesome, but Morag had a dream, and she wanted to take that core crystal into her hands and fulfill what dream she had set out for herself. She took one more deep breath then walked forward, pushing through the thick crowd of cloaked individuals, gawking at the blood stained dirt. 

“I want to!” She yelled, raising her hand, “Let me try!” 

The Ardainian soldier laughed, “Alright, little missy,” He glanced down at the crystal, glowing a pale blue. Morag looked down at it, nerve and regret rushing into her mind. 

“Ha!” He scoffed, “Can’t do it, can you?” The Ardainian soldier crossed his arms and looked away, smirking. 

Her dark brow furrowed, and she reached down, wrapping her hands around the crystal and at that moment, she vowed that whatever happened, if a blade came leaping out or not, she would make a name for herself. 

Right as she wrapped her hands around the stone, a completely new feeling rushed through her veins. It was like the feeling of her veins was amplified, and she could feel every cell scratching the walls of her veins. The blood was rushing and she could feel herself fall to her knees, but it didn’t feel like her. She felt outside her body, like she was floating and watching herself with muffled sound. Then, as soon as it had come, it was gone. The pain had ended and she was on the ground on her knees. The core crystal in her hands had disappeared. She looked around and didn’t see a blade. 

She stood up and dusted herself off, and turned around. An almost audible gasp echoed through her mind. Waist-length purple into blue ombre fell in loose waves and curls. Surrounding her ears were purple buns with blue flames flickering out the top. From behind, the purple form-fitting dress was flared at the bottom. Then, she gasped lightly, and turned. Morag’s mouth fell open. The woman turned to fully face Morag; She was standing in front of the most beautiful woman she had ever seen. Her eyes were closed, but it was like she could still see somehow. She had long eyelashes which graced her cutely pink cheeks. She started to laugh, and it was like a waterfall cascading down on quartz. Morag could feel the hot, red blush spread across her cheeks, which only served her more embarrassment and caused her to blush more. 

Morag’s mind truly imploded when the woman took one step forward, reaching out a little, perfect hand. 

“Hello,” She said, her voice like honey, “My name is Brighid, and… I suppose that I am your blade,” Morag took the woman’s hand and felt inferior. Her hand felt calloused and stumpy, while hers was soft and graceful. The woman smiled at her with the most genuine smile, and her heart soared. And with that sealing handshake, they were bound for life. 


End file.
